Estado: conectado
by Genee
Summary: Él pensaba que navegaba por un sitio diferente, ella fue obligada por sus amigas. Dos extraños que coincidieron en una sala de chat, utilizada para buscar parejas, comienzan una amistad que se extiende durante más de un año. Solo ellos y las pantallas de sus ordenadores son los testigos de aquellas conversaciones. [Del proyecto 1-8. Intercambio de navidad Para: Freyja af-Folkvangr]


_Disclaimer: Digimon_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Toei y a Akiyoshi.

Historia dedicada a mi amiga secreta del Intercambio de Navidad 2014, quien es: Freyja af-Folkvangr. Lamento la espera, estuve de luto hasta hace poco, espero sepas entender y te guste la historia.

**Advertencias**: (1) Quizá sea un poco confuso seguir la trama porque no quise usar una misma línea de tiempo, sino que saltaba del 2006 al 2007 y así, solo para que pudieras ver la evolución de los e-mails. De verdad espero de todo corazón que guste la historia, a pesar de la tardanza la hice con corazón.

(2) Es casi imposible ver las cosas diferentes una vez lees las historias de Japiera, así que no me culpen por los detalles regados de Pelirroja e Inseguridades. Japi, no es plagio, es recolección de datos ;)

(3) No sé nada de Murakami, necesitaba el nombre de un autor japonés y recordé que en el foro fue muy nombrado. Pronto me pondré al corriente con eso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Estado:** **conectado.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>03 de agosto, 2007.<strong>

_Taichi se ha conectado._

**Sora T. (**_está escribiendo...)_

Ya estás aquí, pensé que hoy no te conectarías. Y antes de que me salgas con una de las tuyas, no, no moría por escribirte, es que se me hizo extraño no verte por estos lados.

**Tai Yagami: (**_está escribiendo...)_

Hola, yo estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿¡Qué pasó con las reglas de cortesía y buenos modales!? Y no digas tonterías, pelirroja, sabes que te gusta charlar conmigo. Así de genial soy. No tengo culpa de que todos quieran a Taichi-sama. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de verano?

**Sora T. **dijo:

¿Taichi-sama? Ya quisieras. Y, pues, pésimas, papá no deja de vomitar. Él y los barcos nunca han sido buenos amigos. No comprendo cómo alguien que se marea con el movimiento de las olas haya sido capaz de planear unas vacaciones tan catastróficas. Mamá no sale del camarote para atenderle y yo me aburro como no tienes idea. ¿Qué tan pequeño puede ser un crucero? Te sorprendería saber que su majestuosidad se minimiza al haber recorrido cada uno de sus rincones unas noventa veces. Solo la compañía de Murakami y la red wifi es lo que me mantiene positiva al respecto, sino, ya me hubiera lanzado por la borda. ¿Qué tal tú, cómo van tus días de ocio? Espero que mejor que los míos.

**Tai Yagami: (**_está escribiendo...)_

¡Pufff! Lamento lo de tu padre. Digo, no debe ser nada bonito estar enfermo y botar porquerías cada dos por tres. Me imagino tu cara de aburrimiento, pensar en ello me hace querer salir y tomar el primer barco hacia tu crucero, (¿eso se puede?) y hacer cualquier cosa divertida que pueda salvar tu viaje. Ya te imagino sentada en esas sillas de playa todo el día al frente de la piscina, viendo cómo las personas de tu edad se conocen mientras tú estás como vieja ochentera en una tarde de otoño sentada al frente de su casa, contemplando cómo la juventud se divierte y nada más ¿Te importaría comportarte como alguien de tu edad? ¡Sal y conoce gente, diviértete! Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Murakimi? No me habías hablado de él en tus otros correos. *Se pone ceñudo*

**Sora T. (**_está escribiendo...)_

*Ríe descontrolada* ¿Acaso el genial Taichi está celoso? Esa es la impresión que me da. No respondiste a mi pregunta, así que yo no responderé a la tuya.

**Tai Yagami **_respondió:_

Pues bien, mis vacaciones no podrían ser mejor. Ayer fui a la clínica con mis padres, debo guardar reposo absoluto en casa y hacer terapias de recuperación, eso si quiero seguir jugando al futbol. Los desgarres musculares no son divertidos. Me gustaría cambiar de puesto contigo y aburrirme por elección y no por no poder caminar. No, mejor no, eso significaría estar con ese tal Murika... Ahora sí, dime, ¿quién es el tipo ese?

**Sora T** _dijo:_

Es Murakami. Y no sabes de la buena compañía que te pierdes. En fin, tengo que irme, mamá quiere ir al bingo aprovechando que papá duerme como tronco. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu lesión, pero mira el lado positivo, nos tenemos el uno al otro para darnos apoyo. Algo es algo, ¿no crees?

**Taichi Yagami **_respondió:_

Sí, eso no es algo, eso es mucho. Hablaremos luego, pelirroja. Ya me dirás quién es ese Mukara.

*.*.*

**29 de Marzo de 2006.**

_Nuevo mensaje de texto de: Pelirroja (Sora):_

*¿Estás dormido?*

_*No, ¿qué sucede? Tú nunca me escribes a estas horas.*_

_*Necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Sigues con el problema en la bocina de tu teléfono?*_

_*Sí, y estoy fuera de casa, ¿sucede algo?*_

_*He discutido con mamá. Esta vez las cosas salieron de proporción y llegó al contacto físico. No quiero seguir más aquí. Todo esto de la reconciliación solo fue una mentira que me vendieron. No debería de sentirme como una tonta, ya no tengo 10 años, pero así me siento.*_

_*¿Te pegó? ¿Estás en Odaiba?*_

_*Una cachetada, parecía poseída cuando le dije que vi a papá con otra mujer. Sigo en Kyoto, ¿tú?*_

_*Vine a visitar a mis padres, p_ero eso no importa. Así_ que ya le dijiste sobre la otra mujer. Sora, me siento impotente, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti, pero estás muy lejos. De verdad, siento no poder hacer nada por ti*_

_*Solo... sigue escribiéndome, saber que estás allí para mí me reconforta*_

_*Estoy aquí, Sora, estoy contigo*_

* * *

><p><strong>6 de agosto, 2007.<strong>

**Para:** Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto: **Abandonada a la deriva.

Buenos días, señor. Hace mucho que no sé de usted. Dígame, ¿acaso la idea de saber que comparto mis tardes con Murakami aun lo saca de quicio? Estoy segura que si llegara a conocerle se llevarían muy bien. Quizás no. Son muy diferentes, lo único en lo que podría comprarles es en que siento que me entiendo de algún modo con ambos, aunque de diferentes formas.

Bueno, quiero pensar que no está molesto por la relación que tenemos Murakami y yo, así que me pondré al corriente con usted. Papá al fin ha podido salir y tomar aire puro, le dieron un medicamento que ha funcionado de maravillas. Ya no vomita, lo que hace que mamá pase menos tiempo en el camarote y más tiempo en el bingo. Esa mujer necesita ayuda. A papá no le importa porque conoció al capitán del barco, dice que es un hombre agradable con el que puede mantener charlas a menas mientras fuman habanos y le enseña cómo pilotear el barco. Bien, miento con lo del habano y las clases de navegación, pero sí que se llevan bien. En cuanto a mí, sigo sentándome al frente de la piscina, escuchando a tu no querido y menos que menos amigo. Con cada palabra se vuelve más interesante. Pero no vaya a molestarse, quiero que sepa que siempre lo tengo a usted presente.

El pasado también ha cumplido con la asistencia el día de hoy. Mientras usted se ausentaba, he estado pensando en la vez que nos conocimos. ¿Hace cuánto de ello? ¿Nueve meses, un año? El tiempo es un degenerado que no espera por nadie, va a pasos veloces, o es que con usted lo paso tan de maravillas que por ello siento que el tiempo es corto en su presencia pero largo en su ausencia. No vaya a creer que le digo esto porque le extraño, y que lo extraño porque es genial, el más genial de todos, porque aunque sea cierto, no lo admitiré. Usted ya tiene el ego muy inflado como para que yo siga soplando, no quiero ser la responsable de que salga volando y toque la estratósfera sin oportunidad de regreso a pisar tierra.

Espero que no siga molesto y que responda a mi mensaje. Por lo menos para decir si recuerda aquél instante en el que pasamos de ser extraños a ser tan íntimos. A esta altura de la vida, incluso creo que compartimos útero.

Se despide, con cariño, Sora T.

* * *

><p><strong>7 de agosto de 2007.<strong>

**Para:** Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto: **Computadora averiada.

Hola, señorita pelirroja. Quiero hacerle una pregunta: ¿quién le dijo que el genial Taichi Yagami ha sentido celos alguna vez? Para nada. Espero que las charlas que mantiene con su buen amigo sean gratas, por lo menos sé que me mantiene presente en ellas, ¿o lo mal entendí? No, no lo hice. Sé que dejo huella en todos los que me conocen, algunas de ellas son tan profundas que las personas (como usted) no dejan de pensar en mí ni siquiera un segundo. Por lo menos sé que el susodicho no ha robado toda su atención.

Pasando a su pregunta, claro que recuerdo cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, fue hace once meses, exactamente, cuando sus amigas le insistieron en que debía entrar en una sala de chat popular para conocer chicos y olvidarse de su ex, quien, permítame decirle, no vio que se perdía de mucho al terminar con usted. Fue casualidad haber coincidido en la misma web.

Vaya, ahora que lo menciono, ha pasado mucho tiempo, concuerdo con usted, señorita, parece que hemos sido amigos por siempre, once meses me resultan muy pocos.

Quiero que sepa que mi ausencia ha sido justificada, resulta que, aparentemente, un computador no se arregla a zapatazos cuando se queda guindada. Ahora lo sé. Tuve que pedir ayuda a un amigo que sabe de estas cosas y, apenas me devolvió la computadora, me he puesto a revisar sus e-mails. Tengo que decirle que me duele mucho haber recibido solo un correo suyo en todo este tiempo, pude haber estado en un estado coma o secuestrado por la mafia china y usted ni enterada, pero no importa, comprendo que su Mukira le roba el tiempo. Debo acostumbrarme a su abrupto desapego para conmigo.

Le tengo buenas nuevas, el fisioterapeuta me ha dicho que podré recuperarme para finales de mes. Pensé que me perdería la final del mundialito de futbol entre escuelas, pero resulta que tengo oportunidad de jugarlo. Estoy disfrutando las atenciones de mi familia mientras tanto, lo único negativo del asunto es que tendré que seguir tomando los jugos de papas que hace mi mamá (no saben tan deliciosos como suena, le informo). Es lo más resaltante en mi vida desde la última vez que nos escribimos.

Quería mencionar que no hay nada de malo en decir que me extraña, eso lo sé aunque no lo admita, estoy seguro de que a pesar de su sarcasmo lo hace, ¿sabe por qué lo sé? Porque yo extrañaba también nuestros mensajes, por ello concuerdo con que el tiempo es un desgraciado, aunque creo que todo es relativo, según Koushiro, un buen amigo, eso es lo que nos sucede cuando nos escribimos, o no. Descuide, jamás sería capaz de mostrar nuestras conversaciones a nadie más, considero que son muy sagradas como para andar pregonándolas por ahí, pero es algo que él suele decir. Es de esos tipos que sabe mucho de todo.

No tengo más que añadir, así que me despido de usted.

Su buenmozo y galante amigo, Yagami Taichi (Y).

PD: ¿Por qué escribimos como si nos hubiésemos tragado todos los libros antiguos de la biblioteca pública? Entiende que me ha costado hablar como esos tipos esnobs. Solo me falta el monóculo y el sombrero de copa (imagíname así, ¡a que luciría sexy! Admítelo).

* * *

><p><strong>8 de agosto, 2007.<strong>

**Para:** Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto: **Atrapada en la biblioteca.

Lo siento, estaba leyendo un libro en donde el protagonista le escribía así a su amada. No digo que seas mi amado, pero algo hermoso hay en ese estilo de escritura. También fue que me salió casi instintivamente, no lo pude evitar, señor Yagami.

Me alegro por sus buenas nuevas (¿Lo ve?, ya se convertirá en una manía nuestra, espero). Siento que es pertinente decir que ansiaba leerle en uno de sus antiguos correos aquella noticia. Espero que siga mejorando de aquél desgarre muscular en su pierna. Usted es una persona de buenos sentimientos, me parece alguien puro de corazón, merece siempre recibir buenas cosas, por ello me alegro de que así sea.

PD: ¿Jugo de papá? A mi corta edad jamás había escuchado que de la papa saliese jugo. Le confieso que no suena delicioso, así que le compadezco.

Sora T.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de agosto, 2007.<strong>

**Para:** Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto: **Muere por intoxicación.

Mi buena amiga Sora, está en lo correcto, de la papa no se saca jugo, por lo menos no sabroso, así que no sé qué extraño brebaje he estado tomando. Dicen que es bueno para la salud y pronta recuperación, pero lo cierto es que termino como su señor padre cuando navega en las aguas del océano. Dudo mucho que algo tan repugnante, que dura escasos segundos en mi estómago, pueda cumplir tal función de bienestar.

Y lamento tener que preguntar, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero su amigo, el señor _Mukura ese_, ¿sigue en contacto con él? No quiero ser grosero y entrometerme en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero la duda me está matando.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto:** La curiosidad mató a Miko.

Sí, señor Yagami. En efecto, este tipo de temas no le conciernen, pero igualmente le responderé. Sí, hasta hace dos días conversábamos, pero, y esto le agradará leer, el señor Murakami y yo hemos culminado con nuestra relación de momento. Del mismo modo le informo que tengo la intención de volver a recuperar contacto con él, aunque no será pronto, no quiero aburrirme de su excelente manera de pensar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuevo mensaje de texto de: Taichi.<strong>_

*Ya, en serio, Sora. ¡¿Quién es ese tipo?!*

* * *

><p><em>*Jajajajaja. ;)*<em>

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

**12 de octubre, 2006.**

**Para:** Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto: **Saludos.

No sé qué decir, solo sé que, luego de haber rogado prácticamente el que me dieras tu correo electrónico por casi dos meses en la sala de chat, debía escribirte. Supongo que debo comenzar con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" o quizá deba preguntarte cosas para ver si tenemos algo más que el futbol en común. Pero no sé si sea buena idea hacerte un cuestionario, eso reavivaría la idea de que soy un loco psicópata que quiere asesinar a hermosas chicas y usa este medio para buscar víctimas. Así que me decantaré por la primera opción:

Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Taichi Y.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto:** (Re) saludos.

Hola, extraño psicópata mata niñas hermosas. Estoy muy bien, gracias. Bueno, aun superando la ruptura con Kai, pero bien. Y ¿tú? ¿Estás bien?

Damisela en peligro, Sora T.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto: (RE) **Saludos.

Sí, estoy bien. Estuve haciendo las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Creo que quedaré, si no, búscame en la sección de sucesos del diario matutino. Seguro que me quito la vida. (Broma muy pesada).

Pregunta: ¿en realidad eres pelirroja o el Nick que usaste me ha mentido?

Taichi Yagami, mejor conocido como El extraño psicópata mata niñas hermosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto:** (Re) saludos.

Sé de personas que se quitan la vida porque su equipo perdió o de actores que pierden un papel en obras de teatro, pero jamás he conocido a alguien que lo haya hecho o pensara en hacerlo. ¿Serás tú ese conocido, Taichi-san? Entonces no me equivoqué con lo de psicópata. Estás loco.

Respuesta: sí, soy pelirroja. Bueno, en realidad peli-anaranjada. Es por eso que el rojo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

La vidente, Sora T.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto:** (Re) saludos.

¿Vidente? No soy psicópata, fue solo una broma. Vamos, pelirroja, no me subestimes. Además, estoy seguro de que quedaré, ya lo veras. Dentro de 15 días te escribiré: "Hey, pelirroja, entré en el quipo" y como castigo por tu poca fe en mí tendrás que ir a verme en mi primer partido.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo es eso de los colores?

Taichi-Senshu.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto:** (Re) saludos.

Estoy segura que vidente no es la palabra que buscaba, lo menos que quisiera es que alguien se quitase la vida, menos tú, pareces buena persona. En fin, creo que merezco el castigo por ser una mala creyente, espero poder cumplir con ir al partido, algo me dice que eres de los que logra lo que desea, Taichi-san.

Tengo mucho que estudiar, así que tendré que despedirme ya, estaré esperando tu próximo e-mail. Hasta pronto, Tai-san.

Respuesta: Siempre me ha parecido que los pelirrojos no deben vestir colores anaranjados y viceversa.

Tú amiga, la nueva creyente y ya no tan pelirroja, Sora Takenouchi.

PD: Tampoco soy de esas pelirrojas con pecas ¿decepcionado? Rompo el estereotipo japonés, también el de pelirrojos. Inadaptada por naturaleza.

*.*.*

**30 de septiembre de 2007.**

**Para:** Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto: **Noticias desde el más allá.

Buen día, joven saltamontes.

Hace tres días me sucedió algo extraño, estaba en una cafetería con mi mejor amiga. No sé si recuerdas que en varios e-mails la he mencionado con el nombre de Mimi, ¿no la recuerdas? Pues bien, te refrescaré la memoria. ¿No olvidaste cuando llegué al chat: asiáticos apasionados punto com? Página que pretende unir a chicos y chicas que se encuentran en estado de soltería, el cual visitaste porque pensabas que se trataba de un lugar para hablar de nuestras pasiones, en tu caso el futbol, y en mi caso porque fui horriblemente torturada por mis amigas hasta que acepté navegar por el lugar, y que no resultó ser tan mal, ya que se convirtió en el medio que nos permitió conocernos. Pues bien, una de las chicas que me obligó a entrar en esa página es nada más y nada menos que la muchacha previamente mencionada: Mimi, alias mi mejor amiga.

Ese no fue el suceso extraño. Verás, el viernes por la noche salí con Mimi y varias de nuestras amigas en común. Nos detuvimos en una pizzería y ordenamos, a que no adivinas qué, sí, ordenamos pizza. No, no se trata de esa cosa rara. Resulta que la pizzería es también un cyber, y mientras esperábamos las pizzas estuvimos en las computadoras.

¿Recuerdas que hablamos el viernes por la noche? Es que tú no tuviste vida social activa, ¿qué hace el co-capitán del equipo un viernes en su casa por la noche? Dije que le sacaría provecho a este hecho, yo divertida, tú aburrido. Por más extraño que sea lo que acabo de mencionar, no es el asunto que quiero comentar. Debería ir al grano, pero sé que a estas alturas ya debes estar frustrado. Pues bien, Mimi, no sé en qué momento, se puso detrás de mí y espió parte de nuestra conversación. No me enorgullezco por ser pillada, allí se va nuestro acuerdo sagrado de confidencialidad. En fin, adivina ¿quién sacó cuenta de uno más uno es igual a dos?

Al principio no se daba por enterada, pero resulta que, tras hablarle un poco de ti y decirle que eres co-capitán, que estudiaste en la escuela elemental de Odaiba, al igual que ella y yo, (sigo pensando que es raro que nunca hubiésemos coincidido en la preparatoria, por lo menos yo jamás recibí una referencia tuya), cayó en cuenta de que hablábamos del mismo Taichi, sobre todo cuando le comenté que usaste _goggles _hasta que te salieron vellos en la cara.

¿No te parece increíble que tengamos una amiga en común? En realidad no te recuerda del instituto, sino de la universidad. Ella estudia cerca de la UT y ha oído hablar mucho de ti. Ni te imaginas las cosas que me ha contado.

¿Es cierto que bailaron y todo en un club nocturno? No conocía tus dotes de bailarín, tengo curiosidad. ¿Es muy tarde para visitarte en Tokyo?

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto**: ¿En serio?

Hola, pelirroja.

La verdad es que no llevo un registro de las chicas con las que he bailado, pero sí que sé de quién hablas. Qué pequeño es el mundo, una caja de pañuelos ¿o era de sorpresas?

Me gustaría saber qué tipo de historias te ha contado tu amiga sobre mí, sobre todo porque me gustaría saber cuáles no te he contado aún, creo que es imposible que ella te diga más cosas de lo que ya conoces de mí.

Y sabes que nunca es tarde para ti. Dime cuando quieres venir y no te preocupes por el cómo, yo resuelvo.

Un beso enorme, Taichi, alias: El bailarín.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto: **Invitación aceptada.

Qué te parece este fin de semana.

Si Mimi te conoce ya, ¿por qué yo no? Creo que comienzo a sentir celos.

Por cierto, ya vi tu video en internet. Alcohol y chicas hermosas, mala combinación. Parece que querías tragarte a esa rubia.

La más que asqueada, Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto**: (Re) Invitación aceptada.

Me parece que te tendré que buscar en la estación de trenes, no te arrepentirás de conocerme.

Y mal interpretaste el video, estaba haciéndole un examen de amígdalas a esa pobre chica enferma. Sucedió durante la sequía de nuestros e-mails. Llámalo despecho. Te culpo a ti por ese momento vergonzoso de mi vida.

Estoy entusiasmado por nuestro encuentro, no puedo esperar.

Doctor, Taichi.

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*<strong>

**15 de marzo, 2006.**

_Conversación por Messenger._

**¡Pelirroja! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Acabando de llegar de la universidad? **

Hola, Taichi. Por lo menos déjame terminar de llegar a casa y ponerme cómoda. Es broma, si justo estaba por escribirte.

**¿Parezco ansioso? Es que estaba esperándote.**

Lo sé, siempre me pasa lo mismo contigo. Y tuve un excelente día, gracias por preguntar.

**¿Chateas con alguien más? O solo conmigo.**

No, solo contigo no. Estoy pensando en contratar asistentes para poder responder las filas de conversaciones que se han abierto en mi escritorio.

Los chicos me llueven como arroz.

Chateo solo contigo y con Mimi, pero ella no cuenta, no es hombre. Eso según tú.

**No, no cuenta. Puedes chatear con todas las chicas que quieras, pero ¡por favor! Respeta nuestro tiempo. Nada de chicos para ti.**

Ni de chicas para ti.

**Está implícito. Yo me comporto. Soy muy fiel a mi amiga. Sabes que eres la única.**

_**Sora Takenouchi ha cambiado su foto de perfil**_

**Me gusta la foto que acabas de poner.**

¿Sí? Gracias.

**Ya era hora que pusieras una tuya y no de calabazas y zanahorias. Te ves bien. Eres linda.**

Eran plantas, es la misma imagen que tengo para todo. Y pues, de nuevo gracias. Aunque no estoy segura de a quién te refieres, estamos tres en la fotografía.

**Me refiero a ti, sé cuál de las tres eres. Dame algo de crédito, ¿quieres? Ya son cinco meses en los que pasamos casi todo el día escribiéndonos.**

De las palabras no se puede sacar el perfil físico de una persona. Deberías de saberlo. Ni siquiera en su tono de voz.

¿Por qué crees que algunos son aspirantes a locutor de radio y otros a doramas?

Voz bonita, rostro no tanto.

Rostro bonito, voz no tanto. Es la balanza de la vida. Lo dice Joe Tribianni. Es ciencia pura.

**Qué cruel eres a veces. Y solo lo sé, no podría equivocarme. **

No puedes ver mi cabello pelirrojo ni el de las demás, llevamos pasamontañas, entonces dime, ¿cómo sacas conjeturas?

**¿Conje... qué?**

¿Quién de las tres soy?

**Te lo digo de una vez o te digo mis conjeturas (busqué en el diccionario).**

Dímelas. ¿Cómo sacaste tus conclusiones?

**Fácil, la muchacha de la izquierda lleva los labios y las uñas de rojo, la del medio tiene pecas, además de que ninguna tiene tu sonrisa.**

Ok, explícame, creo que me perdí ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

**Una vez me dijiste que no te gustaba vestir de rojo porque tu cabello es anaranjado y que esos dos colores no van bien juntos, tampoco me pareces que eres de las que pintan sus labios de rojo; recuerdo perfectamente que mencionaste en un e-mail que no eras pecosa y que si estaba decepcionado por eso y porque no eras pelirroja sino peli-anaranjado. Para que sepas, no lo estoy. **

¿Y lo de la sonrisa?

**Es que he imaginado mil veces cómo se vería tu sonrisa y es justo como la que llevas en esta foto. **

**¿Sora?**

Gracias, Taichi. No sabía qué decir.

**Apuesto a que te sonrojaste, y que el rojo en tus mejillas lucen bonitos con el anaranjado de tu cabello. **

Eres un tonto, Taichi.

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

**02 de septiembre, 2007.**

**Para:** Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto: **Estúpido Tai.

Te odio, te odio. ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor! Es que... eres increíble. ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacerme llorar así?! Esto es... lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí. ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección de casa? Sabía que sí eras psicópata y acosador.

Ahora en serio. Muchas gracias por las flores. No sabes lo especial que fue recibirlas, sobre todo porque recordaste mi cumpleaños y pensé que no lo harías y si lo hacías solo me felicitarías por mensaje. Te subestimé. Eres un buen amigo, Tai. La persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Eres único y soy consciente que te elevaré a las alturas, pero no me importa subirte el ego con esto, es la verdad.

Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Te quiere, Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Sora T.

**De:** Yagami Taichi.

**Asunto**: Asustado modo mega-hiper-ultra.

Me habías asustado, pensé que no te gustaron. De hecho, aún estoy confundido.

Cuando me dijiste que teníamos un amigo en común y que Mimi, de hecho, era tu mejor amiga, pensé que podía ponerme de acuerdo con ella para darte una sorpresa. Nunca me dio tu dirección de casa, dijo lo mismo que me escribes siempre, ¡qué no soy un psicópata asesino! ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos con eso?

A pesar de que no me dio la dirección me hizo el favor de enviarlas por mí.

Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Todavía nos veremos el próximo fin de semana?

Y, Sora, yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

**01 de mayo, 2006.**

**Para:** Yagami Taichi.

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto**: Hola, extraño.

No puedo creer que hayas conocido al delantero del C. Osaka. ¡Eso parece ser de otro mundo! Un día conocí al portero del Tokyo, Shue, aún tengo la camisa autografiada por él (que no es precisamente una camisa de futbol). Qué suerte tienes. Esa es la ventaja de ser miembro del FC Tokyo y de vivir en la misma ciudad de tu equipo favorito.

Y lamento contestar tan tarde, es que no estaba en la ciudad, dejé el cargador y la batería estaba ya muerta cuando llegué a Kyoto. Fue una visita rápida que le hice a papá. Ojalá no hubiera ido.

Odio las malas sorpresas, en especial cuando no han sido preparadas y coge sorprendido a quien me sorprendió. Parece un trabalenguas, no me hagas caso.

Por extraño que parezca, creo que la culpa de esta desventura ha sido mía. Papá no sabía que iría a visitarle, ¿cómo saberlo, si no le avisé que quería sorprenderle? Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y evitar hacer cosas de las cuales estoy arrepentida. No podría saber qué es peor, si saber algo que no debes saber o si vivir con una venda en los ojos.

¿Tú que crees? Lo siento mucho, no debería de contarte mis problemas.

* * *

><p>Despreocúpate, para eso somos amigos, puedes contar siempre conmigo.<p>

Y, ¿qué creo sobre el asunto de ver o no ver? Siento que es mejor saber las cosas. No importa cuanto llegue a doler, el dolor no es malo, es él quien termina haciéndonos fuertes al fin y al cabo. Eso dicen.

* * *

><p>¿Te has enterado de algo que no debías y que te perjudicara, no solo a ti, sino a otras personas que amas?<p>

* * *

><p>No. En realidad sí, puede ser. Casualmente involucra a mi padre. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que papá se bebía mucho sake. No paraba. Llegaba a casa haciendo escándalo, despertándonos a mi hermana y a mí y a la mitad de los vecinos a media noche. Ni siquiera Miko, el gato, le gustaba estar cerca de él y huía cada vez que papá entraba ebrio. Eso explica porque nos hicimos abuelos y no nos enteramos de ello hasta que la vecina nos dijo que Miko vivía en su casa y que había embarazado a su gata.<p>

Una noche mi madre no pudo más y llorando le dijo a mi padre que si volvía a beber como lo hacía recogería sus cosas y lo echaría a la calle. Cuando mamá le dijo aquello a mi padre pensé: "mierda, seré hijo de divorciados, ¡Eso apesta!" Estaba convencido de que no lo lograría, pero duró seis meses llegando a casa sin oler a alcohol siquiera. Entonces pensé que ya todo había acabado y que mamá no le echaría.

Para aquél entonces yo vivía en Hikarigaoka, y la noche de los atentados terroristas encontré a papá en el sofá, parecía muerto de la borrachera que tenía encima. El olor a sake daba nauseas. Mamá estaba en donde la abuela con Hikari, entonces yo, con apenas siete años de edad, desvestí a papá, eché su ropa a la basura, preparé el café y le obligué a tomarlo. Cuando vi que podía ponerse de pie lo dirigí a la ducha y abrí el chorro. El resto fue más fácil. Mamá llegó y nos encontró durmiendo en su cama, pensé que si me iba a dormir a la mía él, de algún modo, buscaría la forma de beber y estropear todo, entonces no me daría tiempo de arreglar las cosas una vez más.

Mamá jamás se enteró. A veces me sentía extraño, era a mi mamá a la que le mentía y creía comenzar a sentir rencor por papá al hacerme guardar el secreto de esa manera. Sé que lo hice por mi propia cuenta, pero él me obligó a hacerlo por llegar en ese estado. No quise que mi familia se desmoronara.

* * *

><p>Compadezco al Taichi de siete años, pero también me parece un hombrecillo valiente. Me gustaría tener su misma valentía, pero no es lo mismo botar una camisa y un pantalón a la basura, usar café y una larga ducha y fingir que nada ha pasado. Es fuerte la situación, no quiero menospreciarla, pero tu papá estaba enfermo, el alcoholismo puede destruir a una familia si el afectado no pone de su parte, sin embargo, si se desea cambiar, puede terminar uniéndolos a todo. Es una cuestión de confianza un poco diferente.<p>

Papá engañó a mamá. Los vi besándose al frente de la casa.

Mamá no se merece lo que le está pasando. Es que todos lo decían: "¿relación a larga distancia? Están locos" Pero para mí funcionaba y pensaba que los que decían que mis padres estaban locos eran los verdaderos lunáticos al no ver lo que yo veía: amor, respeto, pasión y comprensión.

¿Ahora que tengo? ¿Qué les puedo decir a aquellas personas que previeron todo, si estaban en lo correcto? ¿Y mamá? ¿Hablo? ¿Callo? Ella cree que aun la ama y papá me juró que todavía lo hacía, yo no sé qué pensar ya.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho lo de tu familia. No sé qué responder. Si estuviera en tu lugar quizá... tampoco sabría qué hacer.<p>

* * *

><p>No esperaba que supieras qué hacer. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? No se lo digas a nadie, ni a Miko, el gato. No quiero que esto se salga de proporción antes de decidir decir algo o nada y callar.<p>

* * *

><p>No te prometo nada, Miko es mi confidente. Es broma. Descuida, no diré nada y, de todos modos, ¿a quién podría decírselo? Si en este mundo de cartas cibernéticas solo existimo tú y yo. El mundo real no merece saber nuestros secretos. Considérame tu Miko, el gato cibernético y, aparte, confidente.<p>

* * *

><p>De todas las personas con quien pude haberme desahogado, me agrada la idea de haberte elegido a ti.<p>

Buenos tardes, Taichi-Confidente.

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

**8 de septiembre, 2007.**

**Para:** Sora T.

**De:** Taichi Yagami

**Asunto**: ¿Qué sucedió?

Por favor dime que estas bien. Responde, responde, responde. Estuve esperándote toda la tarde en la estación de trenes. Dime que te confundiste de estación, que se te olvidó que nos veríamos, dime cualquier cosa, pero por favor, dime que estás bien. Es que... prometiste que sí nos veríamos.

* * *

><p>Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni una disculpa?<p>

¡Rayos, Sora! Estuve desde las 13:00 horas esperándote como un tonto en la estación solo, y se hizo las 17:45 cuando salí corriendo a casa pensando que perdiste el tren, que se te olvidó que nos veríamos hoy y que me encontraría con un mensaje tuyo en el correo con la razón de por qué faltaste, pero nada, ni un aviso. Entonces te escribo y solo leo un: "Estoy bien. No te preocupes". Solo un maldito estoy bien. ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

¡Casi seis horas, Sora, seis horas esperándote! Y lo único que recibo es un e-mail de una línea. Sin excusas, sin motivos de tu desplante.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué dije para que me trates así?

Anoche admitiste por fin que me querías, ¿era mentira? ¿Solo fui un juego? ¿Nunca estuviste ansiosa por nuestro encuentro?

* * *

><p>No me escribas más, por favor. Este será el último mensaje que te envíe. Bloquearé tu correo.<p>

**_¿Seguro que desea bloquear a Taichi_futbol?**_

_**Usuario bloqueado**_

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*<em>

Aquél 08 de septiembre de 2007, entre las 14.30 y las 15:10 Sora estuvo en la estación de trenes, tal y como había planeado con Taichi la noche pasada. Se encontraba entusiasmada y optimista. Al fin conocería en persona al chico que últimamente acaparaba sus conversaciones con amigas, a veces sus sueños. Ya había visto a Taichi en fotos, en todos los lados de su perfil, definitivamente, Taichi era alguien a quien no le molestaba mostrarse como era, pero también era un extraño prácticamente, nunca habían interactuado en la realidad.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más fuerte.

Luego de un año había confesado que le gustaba, sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco y ese día iban a verse, por primera vez. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Ya no era el chico detrás de la pantalla, era otra persona. Tiritaba de los nervios.

Taichi llevaba la camisa de la UT, pantalones negros ceñidos a sus piernas y el cabello marrón alborotado. En sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores. Verlo hizo sentir a Sora más segura, porque era obvio que el tamboriteo de su pie sobre el pavimento y las constantes cepilladas que le daba a su cabello con las manos eran signos de nerviosismo.

—Taichi-sama, después de todo, sí es humano.

Rio, siempre lo sintió muy seguro de sí mismo por correo.

Ella quiso caminar, ir a donde él estaba y decir: "aquí estoy, ¿qué sigue?" para ponerle fin al absurdo miedo que surcaba en ella. Al final no pudo hacerlo. Quedó inmóvil cuando observó cómo una chica reconocía a Taichi, cómo la chica se le acercaba y saludaba. Ella se sentó al lado de él y hablaron durante minutos que parecieron siglos para Sora.

Entonces lo supo.

Sora retrocedió y se escondió de Taichi hasta que su tren llegó. Se marchó, no poseída por los celos, no. Se marchó porque siempre supo que ellos dos no podían ser compatibles, ella era el anaranjado y él el color rojo, simplemente no se pueden juntar. Hasta ese momento pudo reconocerlo y, entonces, comprendió que debía irse y dejar la ilusión en el aire. No le dolería porque no sería más que la muchacha con quien alguna vez se escribió.

*.*.*

* * *

><p><strong>24 de mayo, 2007.<strong>

_Conversación en el Messenger._

**¿Entonces, pelirroja? **

Nada, extraño.

**¿Cómo va la universidad? Apuesto a que te llueven los chicos. Quiero matarlos (broma ¿o no?) **

Para matar a mis pretendientes primero habría que tener alguno, ¿no crees? No me los espantes, deja que lleguen primero *risas*

**Es que no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada. Ese tal Kai parece un tonto por dejarte ir. Eres graciosa, linda, inteligente y sabes palabras extrañas que yo no sé.**

Esa es la recompensa que dejan los libros. Ya olvida a Kai, es un tonto que no merece aparecer en nuestra conversación.

**Es que me gusta recordarte que es un tonto. Si yo fuera él no te dejaría ir.**

Eres muy tierno, seguro que harás feliz a cualquier chica.

**¿Sería muy estúpido si te dijese que comienzas a gustarme?**

Sería una locura.

**Entonces llámame loco, porque me gustas, Sora.**

*Rie* Tu también me gustas, Tai. Eres un gran amigo.

**No, no, no. No lo entiendes. Estoy diciéndolo en serio. Me gustas y no sé, jamás me había pasado esto. Generalmente primero me gusta el físico de la chica antes que su actitud, pero esta vez... Creo que me estoy enamorando de la chica detrás de la pantalla. **

Por favor, dime que bromeas.

**No lo hago.**

Taichi. Entiende que lo que me dices no tiene sentido, jamás nos hemos visto.

**¿Eso no lo hace aún mejor? Me gustas por quien eres no por cómo luces.**

No, Tai. Tú eres mi amigo y no quiero que lo que tenemos se acabe. No puedes quererme de esa manera, porque ni siquiera sabes si te he mentido o no. Y aunque no te haya mentido ni una vez, tú eres mi amigo, el chico que me escucha, que me hace reír, que no me causa problemas, por favor, sigue siéndolo, no arruinemos esto.

**Tienes razón, no sé en qué pensaba. Tengo que irme.**

¿Seguiremos cómo siempre?

_**Taichi se ha desconectado. **_

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

Pasó una semana desde que Sora huyó de la estación de trenes. No había ningún correo, Taichi había sido bloqueado, como un portero bloqueaba un penalti mal ejecutado.

Suspiraba cada nada y su humor estaba, a veces, decaído, otras veces de malas. Así había pasad los últimos 7 días, todos a su alrededor comenzaban a preocuparse. Sobre todo su madre, quien se dio cuenta de los cambios de temperamento dela hija.

Se escucharon golpes sobre la puerta en casa de los Takenouchi. Sora bajó de su recamara velozmente pensando que su papá había dejado las llaves o que era una de sus amigas de la universidad quien había ido para regresarle el cuaderno de apuntes que le prestó el día anterior. Al abrir la puerta descubrió que no era ni uno ni el otro, era Taichi.

—Sora, necesitamos...

No pudo culminar la frase, la puerta se estrelló de pronto y con fuerza delante de él. El golpe fue tal, que Taichi imaginó por un segundo que su nariz había quedado estampada en la madera de la entrada.

—¡Vete! —le gritó Sora desde el otro lado.

Taichi no lo dudó, dio media vuelta. Sora observó a través del ojo de pez cómo el muchacho no objetó ante su petición.

Se marchaba sin si quiera volver a intentarlo.

*.*.*

* * *

><p><strong>15 de mayo, 2007.<strong>

**Para:**Taichi Yagami

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto**: quinto mensaje, ¿sigues molesto?

Hola. Esto ya parece más una bitácora patética que una conversación entre amigos. Imagino que estás odiándome por lo que pasó hace unos días. Taichi, lo creas o no, eres importante en mi vida.

Regresa. Me haces falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong>Taichi Yagami

**De:** Sora T.

**Asunto**:: Me doy por vencida.

Si te sirve de algo, te quiero. Aunque no de la manera en que tú quieres.

Supongo que esta es la despedida.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> Sora T.

**De:** Taichi Yagami.

**Asunto**: Perdón.

He sido un tonto. Intentaba ser indiferente a ti, pero lo cierto es que ya no puedo dejar que te vayas de mi vida. Debo admitir que duele mucho estar en la zona de amistad, pero he regresado ya recuperado de los efectos de tus encantos.

¿Perdonado? Intentaré nunca más desaparecer así o mencionar el tema que nos separó.

Siempre juntos, es una promesa.

Tai.

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

A pesar de aun sentir el portazo en la nariz y en el ego, Taichi se detuvo y devolvió su paso justo en el mismo momento en el que Sora había dejado de observarle a través del ojo de pez. Esta vez no tocó la puerta ni el timbre. Se sostuvo de pie durante un minuto absorto en la conversación que libraba con su cerebro, luego recordó que llevaba algo en su bolso, por si acaso Sora no estaba o se rehusaba a hablarle. Se trataba del plan B.

—¿Sabes quién es el chico que está pintando nuestro frente? -inquirió Toshiko.

La señora Takenouchi miraba a través de una ventana cercana a la puerta, podía ver cómo un chico estaba de rodillas, trazando líneas en el pavimento. Toshiko quiso salir y preguntar, pero no quería entrometerse en la vida privada de su hija. Así que se limitó a usar aquel humor absurdo que solo las madres suelen tener para llamar la atención de su hija.

—No dejes que te vea, mamá. Solo deja que se marche. Algún día deberá hacerlo.

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho. Se está yendo.

Para su sorpresa, Sora se sintió decepcionada. Se asomó por la ventana en donde su mamá había estado espiando, no podía ver lo que había hecho Taichi, las rosas de su madre cubrían la visión de esa parte del camino.

—¿No querrás ver lo que estuvo haciendo aquél muchacho tan buenmozo?

—Cállate, mamá. Dices tonterías.

A pesar del humor que emanaba, Sora abrió la puerta. Sentía curiosidad. Todo el camino estaba lleno de colores de tiza, con las letras grandes que parecían hecha por un niño del kínder.

El texto rezaba:

_Sigo sin entenderlo. Pero quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, estoy arrepentido._

_¿Aún siempre juntos?_

Había tomado un tren de Tokio hasta Kioto. Viajado kilómetros sin estar familiarizado con ninguna calle. Propenso a perderse, morir de hambre, de sed y con las tizas de colores que, o pudo haber pedido a alguna niña de la cuadra o pudo haber traído en sus bolsillos desde su ciudad. Debía darle crédito, lo estaba intentando.

—¿Qué estás esperando? He visto cómo has pasado estos días melancólica. Ve, creo que puedes alcanzarle aun.

Sora aguardó silencio un segundo, perdida entre la imagen del camino al frente de sus ojos y las palabras de su madre.

Su mente recorría apresuradamente aquél momento en la estación de trenes. ¿Por qué había huido, si Tai se notó desinteresado con aquella muchacha aquél día? Se dijo que el motivo de haber salido corriendo fue porque desde un principio comprendió que no eran compatibles. Era mentira. Solo se excuso, porque creyó que Taichi merecía a una chica como la que estaba a su lado. No podía condenarlo a una relación a distancia, su error fue haber confesado el día anterior a ese que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él. Todavía pensaba en el beso de aquella mujer y su padre, en la forma en que su madre se mintió y perdonó a Haroiko, en los días días que necesitaba del abrazo de su padre y él no estaba para dárselos.

Taichi Merecía algo mejor que lo que ella podía ofrecer.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él: dejando notas al frente de su casa. Siendo tan dulce como la vez que le envió las flores por su cumpleaños. Gestos como esos debían tener un verdadero significado. Los tenían, de hecho. ¿Fue un erro haber huido? ¿Haberse confesado? No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que sí sería un error dejarle ir en ese instante.

Las piernas de Sora se movieron por si solas. Podría estar cometiendo un error, pero, a diferencia de aquél día en la estación de trenes, esta vez estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Corrió, gritando el nombre de Taichi. Corrió cómo si su vida dependía de ello. Corrió y recorrió toda la cuadra, algunas otras más, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Taichi no estaba cerca.

Había perdido su oportunidad.

Regresó sintiéndose decepcionada. Al pisar el frente de su casa lo primero que vio fue la letra de Taichi, sintió más coraje aun. Tomó la manguera del jardín y mojó toda la entrada, buscó un cepilló y jabón, y fregó toda marca de tiza visible.

En realidad era más fácil sentir enojo, servía para armar la armadura y que nadie preguntara cómo se sentía ciertamente.

¿Y si era una señal?

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*<strong>

**05 de octubre, 2006.**

_Webside: Asiáticos apasionados._

**Hola, pelirroja89, ¿cómo estás? ¿Viste el partido de ayer? Estuvo genial.**

¿Disculpa?

**¿No viste el partido?**

Creo que esto no funciona así, Taichi_futbol.

**¿A qué te refieres?**

Este no es un chat para hablar de fútbol, es un chat de... Sí, vi el partido. No puedo creer que el árbitro se haya comido ese penalti. Fue brutal.

**¡Cierto! Estuvo desastroso el arbitraje, pero los goles salvaron un poco el partido. **

El gol de Kenya fue hermoso.

**Me enamoré de él.**

¿Del gol o de Ken?

**¡DEL GOL! Pelirroja89, eres peligrosa. Pero me gusta que sepas de fútbol. ¿Puedes creer que esta web es para buscar parejas? Todas me dicen eso, pero tú me seguiste la corriente. Eso es bueno. **

Yo hubiese estado igual que tú. Cuando me hablan de asiáticos con pasión, inmediatamente me viene a la cabeza los colores del FC Tokyo, no un chat de citas.

**¿Fanática del Tokyo? Pelirroja, creo que tú y yo nos convertiremos en grandes amigos.**

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*<strong>

Diciembre había llegado y con ello las festividades. En Kioto ese 2007 nevó abruptamente. El sol no había dado la cara en días y la ciudad estaba helada. Lo único que provocaba era salir y visitar un Café, pedir el más fuerte y delicioso chocolate caliente mientras se disfrutaba de un buen libro. Sora lo tenía claro. Solo una hora y luego regresaría a casa.

Quedó de ultima en la cola. Seis personas estaban delante de ella. Una muchacha que estaba repartiendo folletos se acercó a ella y le tendió uno. Mientras esperaba decidió leer el papel. Se trataba de una invitación a un publico abierto que se llevaría a cabo el 24 de diciembre a unas cuadras cercanas a la cafetería. En el caso de que Mimi le visitara, quizá considerara ir con ella para despejar su mente. Dobló la hoja y la metió en su bolsillo, era la siguiente.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida al Choco Express, ¿cuál es su orden?

Los ojos de Sora viajaron desde su bolsillo hasta los ojos marrones del muchacho. Taichi le sonreía ancho y largo, y ella no podía creer que estuviera allí.

—¿Cómo? —balbuceó.

—Trabajo para navidades. Es que en Tokio no se encuentran buenos trabajos como este. Ninguno que me permita usar esta sexy malla —señaló su cabeza— mientras miro a pelirrojas no tan pelirrojas distraídas. Es mi trabajo de ensueño.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Ya lo sabes, soy así de genial –Taichi puso sus manos sobre el mostrador y se acercó hasta Sora—. Mira, pelirroja —Sora escuchó atenta, Taichi susurraba—, si no pides tú orden rápido podrían suceder dos cosas: o te pasan los que tienes detrás por encima, o me despiden por coquetear y no trabajar.

Luego le guiñó el ojo y recuperó su postura.

—Solo un chocolate caliente —pidió ella.

—¡Sale un choco-choco caliente! En un segundo te lo llevaremos a la mesa. Siguiente.

Al cabo de un rato Taichi estaba poniendo sobre la mesa una taza azul humeante y un platillo con galletas. Sora estaba teniendo un ataque de timidez, apenas hablaba pero Taichi parecía cómodo con aquél silencio. Le relató cómo su equipo fue campeón del mundialito de futbol y cómo los jugos de papa de su mamá no eran tan buenos como ella creía. Le comentó, también, que ni por un segundo tuvo la intención de olvidar que ella existió, porque cuando sufrió el desgarre muscular, ella parecía ser la única (aparte de su familia) quien estuvo pendiente de él y porque simplemente no tenía intención de sacar de su vida a alguien tan maravilloso.

—Quiero agregar que soy más simpático en persona que por cartas.

—También presumido.

—Esa es la pelirroja que conocí.

La mirada de Sora coqueteó con el borde de la taza azul por unos segundos.  
>Taichi aguardaba en silencio. No por no tener nada que decir, sino porque quería que Sora comenzara a hablar.<p>

—Lo siento mucho. Estaba pensando más en mí que en ti. Perdón por desaparecer sin dar explicaciones.

—Estás perdonada.

La muchacha le miró de reojo.

—No se supone que digas que no tengo por qué disculparme y esas cosas que hace un caballero.

—No. Yo también tengo mi koro-koro, pelirroja.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Nos besamos y vivimos el sueño americano.

—No digas tontería.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Sin presiones. Haré lo que tú quieras y en el tiempo que quieras, pero no podré prometerte que dejaré de echarte piropos o de decirte cuanto te quiero. Son cosas de las que no puedo privarme.

—No deberías de sentirte tan a gusto diciendo esto. Es como si acabáramos de conocernos.

—Pero no es así. Ya olvídalo, el asunto contigo es que le das vuelta a todo. Déjalo pasar, como yo dejé pasar el asunto Muraki.

—¡Es Murakami! —rodó los ojos divertida—. Y confiesa que fue divertido hacerte creer que era un chico y no el autor del libro que leía.

—Aún sigo sin encontrarle la gracia —Sora rio. Taichi miró su reloj. El sol, en donde fuese que se encontrara, debía estar por meterse—. Ven, te llevaré hasta tu casa.

—Me agradas que esté aquí, Taichi.

*.*.*

En el camino siguieron hablando. Seguían conociéndose y entre risa y risa que Taichi robaba aquel sentimiento de extrañez fue desapareciendo y en su lugar dejaba solo a los dos amigos que una vez se conocieron a través de chateos, e-mails y mensaje de textos.

—¿Te queras en Kioto? ¿Qué pasa con la Universidad en Tokio?

—Estará todavía allí cuando regrese el próximo año. Estar aquí no es definitivo.

Taichi le comentó que estaba visitando a un pariente. Aparentemente alguien confesó su deseo de estar en Kioto para navidad, sus padres entendieron de inmediato y comprendieron la situación así que llamaron a Ketsia —hermana de Yuuko— y su tía no tuvo problemas en acogerlo en su casa por el resto del año. El asunto del trabajo era solo una excusa para ver a Sora, no era casualidad trabajar en la misma Cafetería favorita de la pelirroja. Solo le correspondió esperar, en cualquier momento él aparecería.

—Son muchas molestias por alguien.

—Pero por ti... valen la pena.

Una vez frente a la casa de la muchacha, Taichi dijo:

—Pelirroja... —Dudaba de su confianza— Yo... Me gustaría invitarte a salir. No sé, para conocernos mejor. Pronto habrá un concierto y eh... quisiera que tú...

—Sé de cuál concierto hablas. Me encantaría ir contigo.

—¿Es una cita?

Sora asintió.

De pronto Taichi no tenía más que decir y Sora tampoco, eso solo significaba una cosa, era hora de despedirse, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente en dónde Sora iría de visita al trabajo del otro, ya no solo por el chocolate caliente.

—Quizá deba entrar ya. Está helando aquí afuera.

—Esperaré a que estés adentro.

Sora deslizó el cierre del bolso que llevaba de medio lado, sacó sus llaves, el sonido metálico que hacían estas al chocar llamó la atención de Tai. El llavero hacia referencia a un pájaro con las alas abiertas, no era bueno deduciendo cosas, pero le dio la ligera impresión que muy, muy adentro, su amiga era un espíritu libre que ele gustaba volar o que quería hacerlo pronto.

Sora abrió la puerta con cuidado. Con un gesto de su mano se despidió. Taichi hizo mímica de la despedida de la muchacha, aunque por dentro se pateaba mentalmente. Desde que la vio llegar a Choco exprés, en lo único que pensaba era en darle un gran abrazo, uno muy apretado.

—Hasta mañana —dijo ella.

—Hasta mañana —respondió él.

Pero antes de que Sora pudiera caminar y perderse en la comodidad de su hogar, Taichi, en un arrebato de valentía, la tomó por el brazo y la ciñó contra su cuerpo. Su intención fue la de abrazarla, hacerla girar por los aires, que riera por la vergüenza que probablemente sentiría y que a la vez le gustaría, sin embargo los pies de la muchacha nunca despegaron el piso. El reflejo de uno se podía ver en los ojos del otro. Los ojos de Taichi eran muy marrones y claros.

La distancia se fue acortando y lo que inició como un abrazo termino por convertirse en un beso en donde las dos partes participaban sin egoísmo.

—Pensé que intentarías ir a mi ritmo —le dijo Sora una vez separaron sus bocas.

—No lo siento ni un poco.

—Yo tampoco.

Taichi rió, pudo notar como esa última frase había salido forzada y atropellada de los labios de Sora. Ella era mala para expresarse con palabras, las letras le iban mejor, sin embargo, hacían una buena pareja porque él sí que era un experto locutor, tenía voz y encanto natural al hablar. Tan pronto la muchacha soltó esa ultima frase se arrepintió, sintió que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Lo sabía —susurró Taichi, el aliento del muchacho hacia cosquilla en la nariz de Sora.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabía que el color rojo, sobre tus mejillas, y el anaranjado de tus cabellos sí te harían lucir más linda. Te queda bien. Me gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*<strong>

**8 de septiembre, 2007.**

_Conversación por Messenger._

Taichi, no puedo dormir. Estoy emocionada por lo de mañana.

**Cuánta franqueza. Me gusta cuando eres franca. Yo también estoy deseoso por verte, pelirroja no tan pelirroja.**

¿No tienes miedo de decepcionarte de mí?

**¡¿Acaso eres rubia?! Si me mentiste en cuanto a ser pelirroja...**

Estás obsesionado. Deja el drama que no te he mentido. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

**No entiendo por qué no lo dices y ya. No necesitas de mi permiso.**

¿Aún es muy tarde para contestarte que también me gustas y que creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti?

Porque me gustas y siento que podría ser más que eso.

Quizá me contagié de tu locura.

**Sabes que nunca será tarde para ti. Bienvenida al mundo de los locos.**

* * *

><p>¡Se acabó!<p>

Senshu es el honorario en japonés de Deporte, también pude ser traducido al español como jugador.

Ni idea si se puede sacar jugo (como bebida nada más) de la papa. Pero en la peli gringa eso es lo que le da... dia#$%a a Kou.

Posiblemente encuentren fallas, pero mientras más arreglaba más añadía y pues, no queriallegar a las 10.000 palabras y hacer esperar más a Eimi (en mi corazón siempre serás Eimi blue).

¡Ciao, Genee!


End file.
